Talk:The Lost and Damned
Expansion How is the episode accessed (through phone, separately from the game etc.)? How much of the episode is integrated into the main game (vehicles, etc.)? Anything else that should be documented? I would do it myself, but I own a PS3, not a 360! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 11:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :When you first download the DLC, when you start up GTA IV it will give you an option to play TLAD. After this point, every time you load up GTA IV, it will load the latest save made (whether it be vanilla (original) GTA IV or TLAD). After the first time I mentioned, to get to TLAD from the original, you must press Start, go to Game and then select either Load (if you already have a TLAD save) or New (it will give you the option to start a new GTA IV or TLAD game). All TLAD game saves are marked with a 'TLAD -' at the beginning. The only material that passes over from the TLAD to the original is the new music implemented into the current radio stations. --Aussiebushmatt 12:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Setting On this article, whoever edtited it got the year wrong. If it takes place at the same time as GTA IV then you should change it to say 2008. Text messages This game was obviously intended for HD TVs... can someone please post the text messages, either on the mission pages or on a subpage here and I'll put 'em in appropriate places? I can't read a word of most of 'em on my TV :( --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I agree. I have a 27 inch semi-HD/SD TV and it is near impossible to read the phone messages or the lower right hand corner items (street names, car names, etc. --The Vercetti 18:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Why not on PS3? Is there a reason given why its not on the PS3? If there is I would expect that reason to be in the article. And is this game just as long as the original missions for GTA IV? AJUK 19:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Months, if not over a year, before GTA IV was released Microsoft paid Rockstar Games for two downloadable episodes (the first of which is The Lost and Damned), which is why TLAD is only available on the Xbox 360. A-Dust 19:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned I don't know why this hasn't crossed my mind till now, but shouldn't this expansion actually be referred to as "Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned" and "GTA IV: The Lost and Damned"? --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :That is also what I was thinking.I don't know if this really matters but I have seen other games do that such as Saints Row 2: Ultor Exposed that just came out a few days ago.-User:BloodyGTA ::Yes, technically speaking it seems to be "Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned". However, that is not what it is known as. On here we have a culture of usability, rather than anal technical accuracy. If everyone wants this page to be called GTA IV: The Lost and Damned, then fair enough. But I'm not having stupidly long page names for no reason (a la List of Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories or Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (expansion pack) or anything of the sort. Gboyers talk 22:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with just keeping it as The Lost and Damned. That just makes it easier for other page names, like Characters in The Lost and Damned instead of Characters in GTA IV: The Lost and Damned. The only thing that I think we need to make a decision on is how the information is sorted. Some things have their own article for TLAD, others have a section in the article about the same thing in the main game, and others have both. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That makes perfect sense. It's only the title of this article that I imagine seeing changed to "Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned", and "The Lost and Damned" redirect to here. All other things can just refer to "The Lost and Damned", it's just that it looks so awkward and out of place in a list of games... which is obviously the reason I changed the display of the sidebar. Anyway, no big deal either way, I just thought I'd see what everyone else thinks. ::::As far as what TLAD content gets it's own page, most pages seem to go by the guidelines of: if the TLAD material on the subject is enough for an entire article, make it a separate article; if not, add the TLAD info to the GTA IV article for the same subject. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Just to be consistent with the main articles of all the games, I believe the title of this article should be named "Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned." All others, being also consistent with all other articles, can be kept short "The Lost and Damned."--'Spaceeinstein' 02:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :With game names we expand the "GTA" into "Grand Theft Auto". That would be a reason for us having "Grand Theft Auto" instead of "GTA", but not instead of nothing. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned is far too long, and not what the game needs to be known as. I say we keep it simple. Gboyers talk 03:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, now the names has been changed to Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, as seen on the EFLC disc. But still, the main article could still be named Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned instead of The Lost and Damned. Well, since I partially don't understand the things said above here (English is a foreign language to me), I'll just make my point here. It appears to me that you have problems with an article being named Vehicles in GTA The Lost and Damned or Vehicles in GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony, but not with Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories. Let's see article name is longer. *Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories *Vehicles in GTA The Lost and Damned *Vehicles in GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Okay, the second and third are just a little, little bit longer. But the difference is milliscule. So, if you think that the second and third are long, then by that logic every article should be like Vehicles in IV or Vehicles in Vice City. That would be weird, wouldn't it? TLAD and TBoGT 'deserve' to have the 'GTA' part in the names of the articles related to them as much as any other GTA game. -- Master Sima Yi 17:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Ps3 Rumour? Apparently, some people are saying that Microsoft only signed a 6-month exclusive contract with Rock*, which means that it could be coming to Ps3 in August. Has anyone heard anything about it? It would make sense, this time Microsoft getting in there first just as Sony did with San Andreas, it was a timed exclusive to the Ps2. And also, Rock* would want to be able to make as much money as possible, not just from the X-box fans but also the Ps3 fans...--LuisFernandoLopez 10:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :The money that Microsoft paid for the exclusivity of the DLC might have been more than the sales from the amount of people who would buy it on PS3? However, the "time-exclusivity" rumour is known by many people and is discussed here and here. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::It better be on PS3... Ess-Tee 05:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree, but the best place for this discussion is in one of the two forums I just linked to, because talk pages are for discussing changes to the article, Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Is the disk exclusive? Whomever wrote that the disk is also exclusive to X-Box, please can you post a link where an official actually states this because you can't put that there unless it actually is exclusive. --LuisFernandoLopez 19:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :The games (both TLAD and BOGT) are exclusive to Xbox. That means any disk with those games on must only be available for Xbox. It's not just a case of allowing it to work on PS3, they have to edit it and compile a completely separate version which works completely differently. That's quite a big deal, and launching either of these DLCs for PS3 would be big news - with a big advertising campaign. That has not happened. They would not miss out on the massive opportunity and 'sneak' a PS3 release out. Gboyers talk 20:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::That could've been part of the contract, that R* could not release this information.--LuisFernandoLopez 14:59, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Er.. no. That doesn't make sense. The contract is an exclusivity contract. That means for a specified period of time, they can ONLY release it for Xbox 360, so that more people buy Xbox 360s instead of PS3s. As soon as that time limit ends, they can release it for PS3 (and they would have a lot of advertising to go with it, so that people would buy it). If Rockstar could release the game for PS3, that would defeat the point of the exclusivity contract. So either the exclusivity ends (and the DLCs then become completely available for PS3) or it continues (and it doesnt). I don't know when the contract will end - if they end it soon, then people will know that all Rockstar's exclusivity contracts will eventually end, so (next time) they won't bother buying the first console, they'll just wait for the second one - damaging the exclusivity deal. If they leave it forever, people who currently have PS3s won't buy it ever. So they have to decide which to go with, and make a compromise. Just randomly quietly releasing the games on a disk for PS3 would be worse than both of those options (they get a lot less money from Microsoft because the exclusivity stops, and PS3 users dont know about it to buy it). If they DO make it available for PS3, then that will be big news and will not be hidden in a press release like this. Gboyers talk 15:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) TLAD multiplayer compatibility issues with Episodes from Liberty City I have the DLC for The Lost and Damned on my Xbox 360 and one of my friends has Episodes from Liberty City, which has TLAD on it. When I tried to start a game with them it tells me that TLAD is not compatible with EFLC. Why is it that we can't play together when we technically ow the same game? Does everybody have this issue or am I just not doing something right? *I think it'll have something do do with the fact his game has more features since it also has the BoGT updates as well which makes it non-compatible. --LuisFernandoLopez 17:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :The policy here on GTA Wiki is usability over 100% accuracy in terms of page naming. So, for example, we don't list Big Smoke as Melvin Harris, which is what the article should be for accuracy purposes. That is why the articles name is The Lost and Damned and why all links to the article should be listed as The Lost and Damned, and not Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned or GTA: The Lost and Damned. A-Dust 23:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Invisble bowling and bikers When I play Lost and damned the bowling bal and pins are not there and sometimes Johnny Biker Buddies are invisble when I hang out with them...is this because i deltes the dlc when I bought the episodes game disk? Matt Seay (talk) 21:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC)15:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, it's just a game bug or glitch, same happened to me. Fairnick68 14:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bring back up an old thread but, this glitch seems to be fixed.....hasn't happened to me in a while. Matt Seay (talk) 21:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Clothes Shops Is it just me or do the clothes shops from GTA IV show up on the map but are still inaccessiable to the player, is this a glitch, I know Johnny can not get any other clothes but why have a place show up on the map if you can not go inside. Matt Seay (talk) 18:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Simply put, Johnny's outfit can't be changed at all. He's always wearing the biker outfit so yeah. 05:46, February 17, 2017 (UTC)